A Family Is Made With Love
by Pricat
Summary: Kass is an orphan platypus kid in a human orphanage but her life changes when Perry and Doof adopt her and they learn what the true meaning of family is about.
1. A Lonely Platypus

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other fics but today I was working on things and I was thinking about my OC Kass from my fic Missing His Nemesis and I wanted to write a fic centred around her.**

**In this, Kass is in a human orphanage and wants a family but after days and months of nobody wanting her, a certain turquise furred male comes to adopt her and brings her to DEI to live with him and Doofy as they couldn't have a child.**

**I know I stated that Monogram adopted her, I perfer the idea of Perry and Doof adopting her instead.**

**They're a good fit for her.**

**It's about family and belonging.**

* * *

Kass sighed as she sat on her bed in the orphanage as it was raining outside.

She was nine years old and was a platypus but she had jet black fur, green eyes, slender with a beaver like tail but she knew that the other kids were human but was lonely as none of the other kids wanted to share a room with her but she didn't care.

She'd been found on the doorstep of the orphanage by the owner and had ben living there for the last nine years and had a secret wish.

She wanted to be adopted by a family who would care about and accept her for who she is but knew that other humans wouldn't want her so she decided to read after hearing it was Adoption Day but just stayed in her room.

She smiled seeing her fairytale books as she reached for her favourite one The Ugly Duckling knowing how he felt as nobody wanted him until his family heard him crying and he found where he belonged as she was listening to the radio as it calmed her down on days like this.

She saw kids leaving with their new families but blinked the tears away from her turquise eyes knowing that one day, anyday soon, she'd be leaving this place and going to live with a family but after reading for a while, she was tired and took an nap but made a wish that her new family would come soon...

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was leaving DEI as he was going to the orphange to adopt a child for him and Doof as he knew that he and Doof wanted a family but couldn't have one naturally which had bummed Doof out but Perry explained that they still could have a family if they adopted a child and Doof liked the idea and told him to go see if there were any he liked and then come back and tell him.

He knew that there would be a kid that suited their family with their lifestyle as he was a part time agent but still on sick line as Monogram said they could handle things without him for a while longer but he sighed.

He then arrived at the Danville Orphanage and entered as he then was shown to Kass's room as Tiana knocked on the girl's door but no answer as Perry was prepared to open it using a judo kick but saw her open it using a key as they saw she was asleep but Perry gasped in awe seeing the platypus youngster and had a feeling she was perfect for him and Doof but smiled seeing the Ugly Duckling book but heard her talking in her sleep as they decided not to wake her up but he went to Tiana's office so they could talk.

"Her name's Kass?" Perry asked.

Tiana nodded in reply to him.

"Yes it's short for Kassi." she answered.

"H-How did she come here?" Perry asked her.

"I found her on the doorstep during a stormy night and couldn't bear to leave her out on the streets and I took her in but nobody wants to adopt a platypi girl.

I know she's perfect for you.

You want to go through the paperwork?" Tiana asked.

"I need to speak to my partner but I'll get back to you tomorrow okay?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Of course." Tiana answered.

Perry then left the orphanage.

* * *

On the way home, he couldn't get the image of Kass out of his mind as he felt bad for her especially hearing her parents abandoned her but Doof wondered why his little nemesis was so quiet during dinner.

"I-I found the perfect kid for us to adopt.

Her name is Kass." he said.

He then decided not to show her the photo of Kass until they returned to the orphanage in the morning as Doof was very curious hearing this from Perry.

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow...

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Kass was in her room playing by herself and playing out a fairytale she'd made up in her head and having fun but inside, she was nervous after Miss Tiana had told her that a family might want to adopt her because she knew at first glance, they'd reject her like all the others but didn't want to think about it as they would come in the morning and she hugged something close to her.

It was a stuffed platypus she'd made for herself to be her friend and comfort her when she was sad like right now but she hoped things would go okay but felt tears well up in her eyes remembering the rejection she'd faced from other parents who'd wanted to adopt her but then rejected her finding she wasn't like them.

She then realised it was late as she climbed onto her bed with her doll in her arms.

"Maybe this time will be different Lana." she said crying herself to sleep...


	2. A Curve Of Fate

**A Family Is Made Of Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Kass's turquise eyes opened the next morning seeing rays of sunlight shine through the window as she got up rubbing the sleep from her eyes but her jet black furred body shivered remembering that those propsective parents were coming soon and she was scared wearing a blue night dress but went to have breakfast and Tiana saw she was quiet knowing she was afraid about those prpspective parents coming and see her.

She knew Perry was perfect to adopt her because they were the same species and hoped things would be okay as Kass was eating pancakes with maple syrup over them making her smile knowing she loved that kind of food but saw her go upstairs as she was getting ready for the couple coming soon and knew they would adopt her...

* * *

Kass was tidying up her jet black fur as it was always messy when she woke up but sighed looking at herself in the mirror as anxiety was running through her mind.

(**_Kass's P.O.V)_**

_I don't know why Miss Tiana would let parents come to see me because they're not going to want me like all the others before, right?_

_I don't want to go through being rejected again because I-I'm not human but maybe this time will be different but we'll never know until they arrive but I'm not getting my hopes up as I've been here for the last nine years and nobody wanted me._

_I'm just too different to have a family..._

_

* * *

_

Perry sighed as he parked the hover car outside the Danville Children's Home as he and Doof got out but Doof sensed that his partner was more worried about this than he was as he was nervous and excited at the same time but hoped this Kass kid wasn't too much to handle but was curious hearing about her from Perry.

"Don't worry Perry, it'll go okay." he reassured him.

He nodded as they entered but Tiana smiled him and Doof there as Kass was in her room playing and after talking about her to them, she would show them to her so they could get used to her and her to them.

"Follow me." she said.

Both males followed her but were anxious hearing laughter and sounds of play from everywhere in the shelter but Perry then heard Kass's voice as it was soft and willowy reading aloud to herself as he felt his heart ache but Doof noticed he was quiet as they went into Tiana's office.

He hoped things would go well...

* * *

Kass was writing as she'd made up another story but heard knocking on the door as Tiana came in as she gulped knowing it was time.

She left Lana on the bed and followed Tiana to her office but gasped entering and seeing Perry as she'd never met anybody else like her but the turquise furred male chuckled as she looked like she was a derr caught in headlights.

"This is Kass." Tiana said as Doof smiled warmly.

But Perry felt her hug him as he was stunned but understood knowing that she'd never another one of their species before along with what Tiana had told him as they broke the embrace.

"This is Perry and Heinz.

They're the ones who might want to adopt you." Tiana told Kass.

"We'll take her." Doof said.

Kass was stunned hearing that somebody wanted to adopt her as she hugged Perry again but Tiana told her to go pack as they'd be back later to pick her up as she left.

Perry and Doof smiled leaving...


	3. Bringing Her Home

**A Family Is Made Of Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perrylover14 for faving this.**

**I hope she likes this.**

* * *

Kass smiled as she was in her room packing up all her things but was surprised that somebody would adopt her but was happy that her wish had came true but she was nervous as she heard the other kids snicker and tease her but she ignored them waiting in the foyer for Perry and Doof but was nervous as she hoped that being part of a family would be everything she imagined but she saw that her new parents would pick her up later this afternoon but she saw somebody hiding on the staircase as she saw a girl her age but she looked nervous but had a feeling she'd arrived at the shelter but she was quiet but smiled shyly seeing Kass as she liked her.

"Hey there I'm Kassi but I like being called Kass.

Who're you?" the young female platypus asked.

"I-I'm Tari.

My foster parents didn't want me so I was sent here but I'm very shy.

The woman who owns the shelter is nice but I wish I could have a home." she told her.

Kass understood as she knew how Tari felt as she told the human girl about how she'd been here since she was dropped off here as a baby and spending the last nine years here but would be moving to her new home later.

"That's so cool.

I wish I could get home." she said.

Kass then gave the girl her new address so that she could send her letters as Tari smiled liking that idea as they went to play for a while as they were playing baseball as Kass was using her beaver like tail as a baseball bat to pitch as Tari thought it was cool but hated seeing the other kids make fun of the female platypus but Kass ignored them.

She then heard the lunch bell as they went inside but Kass saw Perry waiting for her in the foyer as he was bringing her to DEI as Doof was working on her bedroom as she collected her stuff and left the shelter but the other kids were stunned seeing Kass was actually getting adopted and Kass smiled leaving but knew this would be awesome.

Perry noticed she was quiet but understood seeing this would take time for her to get adjusted and he and Doof needed to get to know her too but she was smiling loving the way the breeze was blowing through her jet black fur and smiled himself but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Doof was already finished with Kass's room and had painted the walls with lilac paint but filled it with a bed and things he thought she'd like but was nervous knowing that Perry would be returning with their new child and wanted to make a good first impression but remembered how Kass had hugged Perry seeing him and knew his little nemesis had already made a good first impression on her but he knew things would be fun and didn't have long to wait hearing the horn as the hover car landed on the roof top.

"It's time." he told himself softly.

He then saw Perry enter and heard Kass gasp in awe.

"Wow this is cooler than the shelter!" she said.

Perry laughed hearing that but hoped Doof had put all his inators away because Kass finding them could cause chaos but knew he had but saw her go to her new room as she was bringing her stuff in by herself as Doof was stunned.

He noticed she had a lot of books and saw they were fairytale or myth and legend related along with a few toys and other things but she yawned as she was lying on the bed with Lana in her arms as today had tired her out as her eyes closed but Doof smiled seeing her asleep as he stroked her forehead gently.

He then joined Perry in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Perry asked him.

"Asleep right now.

She's cute." he said to him.

Perry nodded helping him make pizza...


	4. Making Her Feel Welcome

**A Family Is Made Of Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed and this is also on my DA page.**

**In this chapter, Kass is getting used to DEI but Vanessa shows up because it's her weekend with Doof.**

**But she's mad after hearing him and Perry explain everything and she lashes out at Kass verbally.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry then went to see if Kass was awake and entered her room but found her asleep but smiled seeing she was cute sleeping but wanted to get to know her and knew she was curious about him and Doof but heard Doof calling him as he needed his help and left Kass to sleep a little more but found the brown furred male trying to cut the pizza into slices with a pizza cutter but the turquise furred male smiled but hoped Kass was okay as he remembered eariler this morning but knew she'd be okay.

"We should wake her up soon.

She must be hungry right now." he told him.

Doof agreed as he was making salad but sighed but gasped hearing the doorbell ring as he went to answer it but saw it was Vanessa as Doof was nervous knowing this weekend was his weekend to have her but she was surprised seeing her Dad as a platypus and Perry being here without fighting him but sweat dropped trying to find a way to explain to her about what had happened but Perry was stunned seeing Vanessa here.

"It's your weekend, right?

Maybe Kass would be happy knowing she has a sister." he told him.

* * *

Kass's turquise eyes opened as she remembered the good dream she had but gasped seeing she was still in DEI and not in her room in the shelter.

"It wasn't a dream Lana.

We got adopted!

I wonder why they're yelling?

Let's go see." she said to her plushie.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she saw her new parents talking to a human girl with black hair, slender and wore black but Vanessa saw Kass and had an angry look on her face.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"I-I'm Kass.

Perry and Doof adopted me." the young female platypus answered.

Vanessa was stunned hearing this as she wondered why Social Services would let her Dad and Perry adopt a kid, well she could understand Perry adopting a kid but her Dad wasn't.

"I'm not evil anymore sweetie.

I gave it up to be with Perry.

He gave up his job sort of." Doof told her.

Vanessa was stunned.

* * *

Kass was sitting at the table along with Perry, Doof and Vanessa but both males were telling Kass about themselves but she was telling them about herself but didn't trust Doof but didn't trust Vanessa as she had an angry look on her face as she saw Perry and Doof go to get soda as Vanessa snickered.

"You think you belong here, right?

Perry and my Dad adopted you out of pity.

Because they couldn't have a kid." she told her.

"T-That's not true.

You're just being mean!" Kass said.

She ran into her room and slammed the door but Perry was worried hearing that and wondered what had happened.

"Nothing happened." she lied.

The turquise furred male wasn't buying it as he went to check up on Kass to see if she was okay...

* * *

Kass was curled up on her bed in a jet black furred ball as tears rolled down her black furred cheeks as Vanessa's words had hurt as Perry entered but was stunned seeing her like this.

"If something's bothering you, you should tell." he said.

He then sat beside her on the bed.

"T-That Vanessa giel said you and Doof adopted me out of pity.

Because you couldn't have a kid.

It hurt my feelings.

Is what she said true?" Kass said.

Perry was shocked hearing what Vanessa had said but saw Doof join them as he wondered what was wrong but was mad hearing what Vanessa had said to Kass.

"No, No it's not true.

We wanted you because we saw something special.

I know we'll be a great family." Perry assured her.

"I don't know what got into Vanessa.

But we'll take care of it.

We love you." Doof said.

Kass then hugged them.

"I love you guys too." she replied.

It made both males feel good inside as warmth was in their hearts but then Perry heard his watch go off seeing Monogram and wondering what he wanted.

"I'll be back in a while.

Talk to Vanessa about what happened until I get back." he said.

Doof nodded as he and Kass saw him leave.

They then left the room.


	5. His New Nemesis

**A Family Is Made Of Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luf Perry for her review.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was in Monogram's office as his boss wanted to tell him about something important.

"I know you had to give up being an agent but I need you." he told him.

"What do you need me for Monogram?" he asked him.

"I need you to stop an new foe.

His name is Dr Kiro.

He plans to take over the Tri-State Area." he told him.

Perry understood as he prepared to leave but knew that he needed to wait until they learnt about Dr Kiro but returned to DEI as he saw Vanessa listening to music as he knew that Doof had tried to talk to her about what had happened and realised that he would have to do it.

He then pulled the earbuds out of the ears of the human teen as Vanessa scowled at the turquise furred male as there were anger in his hazel eyes but she sighed.

"This is about Kass, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes it is.

You hurt her feelings.

That's not okay with me." he told her.

"So what?

What're you going to do?" she said to him.

"I want you to apologize to Kass.

She's gone through things you'll never understand." he told her.

Vanessa then scowled as she left the apartment but Doof was nervous seeing that as he cared about Vanessa but understood that he cared about her as she was his daughter but smiled calling Charlene and heard Vanessa was with her but Perry sighed knowing they needed to nip this in the bud before it got worse as he wondered what Perry had in mind.

"I think Vanessa shouldn't come over.

If that's how she's going to be around Kass." he told him.

Tears welled up in Doof's eyes hearing that as he cared about Vanessa and still wanted to be her father and Perry understood but knew that Kass was also their daughter too now and she mattered.

"M-Maybe it could work Perry.

But she'll hate me." he replied.

Perry then hugged him wiping away the falling tears from Doof's eyes as the brown furred male smiled weakly but he knew Perry was right but sighed needing to take an nap.

He hoped he'd feel better after that.

He hated seeing him sad.

He then heard Kass's footsteps as she wondered what was wrong but the turquise furred male didn't want to scare her but was worried about Dr Kiro and hoped that Monogram had found out anything about Kiro so he knew how to foil him.

"Where's Vanessa?" she asked.

"She left because I tried to make her apologize to you.

Doofy's taking an nap but he'll be okay.

I was worried about you." he told her.

"That's sweet.

Where did you go after we were talking?" she asked.

Sweat dropped down Perry's body at that question knowing that nobody was allowed to know about his being an agent or risk being relocated and he couldn't bear to leave Danville or Doof and Kass behind.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." he said.

She understood.

Suddenly his watch buzzed as he knew it was Monogram and saw curiousity in Kass's turquise eyes but decided to leave the room as he listened to Carl tell him about Dr Kiro and had ideas on how to foil him.

* * *

Doofy was nervous waking up from his nap and finding that Perry had returned injured as he knew he'd been fighting an new nemesis and wondered who it was as he went to get medical supplies but Perry protested.

"I-I'll be fine Doofy." he said.

But the brown furred male wasn't listening as he tended to Perry's wounds but kissed Perry's cheek as they blushed but Kass was watching and worried for Perry but saw Doof tending to him making her relax but was quiet watching her fathers together.

It was sweet that they cared about each other but heard Perry yawn as he climbed onto the couch but curled up removing his fedora as Doof smiled seeing his hazel eyes close in sleep.

He hoped he'd be okay but worried about Kass.

Because she needed to know what Perry did in case his new nemesis attacked here but would talk to Perry later as he saw the young jet black furred platypus female join him on the couch as they were watching TV but he saw her smile watching Perry sleep...


End file.
